


Too Scared to Try

by jazzrose343



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pining Clint Barton, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Trapped In Elevator, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Halloween fun leads to something more.....





	Too Scared to Try

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 
> 
> This is is for the stuck in an elevator square in my Winterhak bingo card and also the Trick or Treat Prompt for Winterhawk Bingo Holiday Challenge.
> 
> Thanks as alway to Flowerparrish for her super beta skills
> 
> Thanks to everyone one WHB Discord for their encouragement
> 
> Enjoy

It had been a fun night.

When Steve had suggested playing a traditional Halloween games, some of the others had been a little sceptical about the whole thing.

But everyone's competitive nature took over and it was soon a complete blood bath.

Tony had said that with his oral skills he could beat them all at the flour challenge but he had failed to capture the M&M and had ended up covered head to toe in flour.

Nat had bested everyone at pumpkin carving.

Clint had lost it completely when Bucky and Steve competed in the most vicious game of apple bobbing he had ever seen.

That had been its own special kind of hell for Clint.

Watching a happy, smiling Bucky, dripping wet, tshirt soaked and clinging to his chest had been a mix of pleasure and torture.

Clint's quiet crush on Bucky had developed into something a little more over the last few months.

Bucky had a quiet dry humour that Clint really appreciated and he had accepted how much of a disaster Clint was without a thought.

The fact that he was stunning and had thighs that Clint would happily die between was a goddamn bonus.

Clint was reluctant to put any pressure on Bucky be anything more than friends, especially when he was still adjusting to his new found freedom.

That was what he told himself anyway.

The truth was he was scared of getting hurt.

It was better just to pine quietly and spend as much time with Bucky as he could, being an awesome sniper bro and doing his best to make Bucky happy.

The evening had wound down after the apple bobbing.

Tony and Steve had snuck off, leaving the rest of them to attempt cleaning up.

When Clint returned from chucking pumpkin guts down the garbage shoot on Nat's orders, he found Bucky on his own.

"Where are Nat and Sam ?"

"Nat said something about helping Sam improve his knife handling skills and I didn't want to ask anymore."

Clint nodded in agreement.

"It's best to stay well away from that one."

The next words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I'm gonna order pizza and watch something mindless and trashy, you want in ?"

Bucky didn't reply right away and glanced around at the remaining mess.

"Don't worry about it."

Clint gestured at the rest of the debris spread around the communal lounge.

"The others can take care of it later as they skipped out on clean up now."

"Or Tony will magically have it cleared by his magic cleaner bots or whatever by morning."

"Okay, but I warn you buddy, I am not watching any of those crappy films about me and Steve that Tony subjected us to last week."

Clint smirked as he thought back to last week's movie night.

Bucky and Steve had spent the whole evening yelling at the TV and throwing popcorn at the shitty Captain America bio pics that Tony had chosen.

"I mean it Barton." Bucky narrowed his eyes at Clint as if he suspected Clint of planning something.

Clint held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"No Captain America movies, I promise."

Bucky didn't say anything but nodded and tucks his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Retrieving his phone from the sofa, Clint had an idea that had him smiling.

"Have you seen Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves?

Bucky turned a mock glare at him

"Jesus, just because I once said that I liked Erryl Flynn movies, doesn't mean I need to see every Robin Hood movie ever."

"Hey, I just thought it would be fun and Alan Rickman's Sheriff of Nottingham is the best you'll ever see."

Clint gave Bucky his best innocent smile and Bucky seemed to relent and turned towards the elevator.

"I'll reserve judgement on that, but include some pizza and I could be persuaded."

"Hawaiian ?"

Bucky scowled at Clint over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it!"

Bucky had strong views on pizza.

Clint stumbled after Bucky into the elevator then leaned against the wall as the doors closed behind him.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Being alone with Bucky as they stretched out on his couch and watched movies would be amazing, but Clint knew he would find it harder to keep his control.

"I'll go easy on you with meat lovers."

Bucky nodded his assent and began scrolling through his phone.

"My floor, Jarvis, and can you order four meat lovers from my usual place."

"Are you sure four will be sufficient, Agent Barton?"

"I resent what that implies, J, but four will be enough for now."

Halfway between the common areas and his floor the elevator came to a stop.

Bucky sprang to alert and Clint began assessing for any obvious reason as to why they had stopped.

"What the hell Jarvis!"

"I apologise Agent Barton but Mr Stark has enacted his Master override."

"He has asked me to pass on a message from himself and Captain Rogers."

A small holo screen appeared in the air displaying Tony's face with Steve standing a little behind him.

Tony smiled out at them.

"Happy Halloween guys!"

"Whether you think this is a Trick or Treat will be decided in the next hour."

"Enjoy!"

"The Captain of my heart also wants to say something to his favourite Terminator."

Tony stepped out of view and Steve came forward.

"You can get back at me later, but let yourself have this Buck."

With that the holo screen disappeared.

What the ever loving fuck were they playing at.

Clint just stared at the dead air where the holo screen had been not sure what the hell to do.

Bucky was staring at the floor, face hidden behind his hair.

Whatever Steve had meant, Bucky wasn't about to discuss it, so the best thing was to Barton his way out of this.

He kicked Bucky's shin.

"I don't care whatever shitty plan those guys had, I'm not sitting here for an hour letting that pizza go cold. Let's get out of here."

He pulled out a multi-tool he always carried from his back pocket and started unscrewing a panel that he knew would lead to the vents.

Buck grinned and helped him pull the panel away from the wall.

Half and hour later they were demolishing the pizza and laughing at Kevin Costner's accent.

When Clint risked a glance at Bucky, he found Bucky watching him with with a gentle smile on his face.

When he realised Clint had seen him, he quickly turned back to the screen.

After a few minutes he straightened himself up and turned himself in to face Clint head on.

" Jarvis pause the movie will ya."

Clint felt his heart speed up at the look of quiet determination on Bucky's face.

" You can tell me to go to hell if you want and I won't ever mention it again but, I gotta know.

"Is this something something you could ever want ?"

Clint's brain froze and all that left his mouth was a dumb noise.

"Err…."

God he was a disaster, Bucky deserved so much better.

Clint looked down at his lap and shrugged.

He then felt the cool texture of Bucky's left hand gently urging this chin upwards.

He reluctantly looked up at Bucky and saw the same gentle smile from earlier as Bucky looked back at him.

"Cause Steve said I should let myself have this, but if you don't then we can pretend I never said anything."

Bucky moved closer to Clint's side of the couch.

Clint couldn't take his eyes off Bucky's face.

"I'm gonna kiss you now doll, so now's the time to let me know if I'm wrong."

Before he could stop himself Clint scrambled into Bucky's lap, knocking a surprised laugh out of him.

Clint relished the feel of Bucky's thighs beneath his own and tried to work out his next move.

Bucly grinned up at him and caught Clint's face between his hands.

'I'm guessing your okay with the whole kissing thing then."

Clint nodded and gently touched his lips to Bucky's.

Bucky let out a low groan before pulling Clint closer.

Clint ran his tongue along the seam of Bucky's lips begging for entry.

Bucky's lips parted without hesitation and at the touch of Bucky's tongue against his own Clint felt like he was gonna explode out of his skin

He touched every part of Bucky he could get his hands on wanting, never to stop.

When Bucky gently pulled back Clint let out a slight whimper.

He then felt Bucky's lips against his ear, his breath ghosting over Clint's skin in a way that made him groan out loud.

"How about we take this somewhere more comfortable where I can see how many times I can wring that gorgeous noise out of you, huh?"

Clint nodded and climbed reluctantly off Bucky's lap.

As he turned towards his bedroom, Bucky caught him by the wrist and pulled him back to face him.

Bucky gently rubbed his thumb over the inside of Clint's wrist.

"There's no rush doll, we got all the time in the world."

Clint wasn't so sure about that, cause it was only a matter of time before Bucky realised his mistake and Clint wanted to take everything he could before that happened.

Bucky must have seen something on his face because he cupped Clint's cheek with his other hand and gently.

"I meant what I said, this isn't some love 'em and leave 'em deal for me.Just because I can't wait to get my hands on you doesn't mean we can't wait."

Clint nodded and turned his head to kiss the palm of Bucky's hand, before sucking Bucky's thumb into his mouth.

Bucky let out a startled moan and his face turned from soft to wanting.

Clint took hold of Bucky's hand and started walking backwards towards his bedroom.

" I have had so many dreams about having those fucking thighs of yours wrapped around me, Buck, so fucking many."

"I am scared shitless by how I feel about you but right now all I can think about is sucking you dick, so let me do that and we can talk about feelin's all you want after.”

Bucky crowded Clint against the nearest wall.

"Only if I can suck yours first."

Bucky pulled Clint's t-shirt over his head and started kissing his way down Clint's chest.

His last coherent thought was maybe Tony and Steve shitty plan wasn't quite so shitty after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
